


Iris

by kanasvetlana



Category: Suikoden
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanasvetlana/pseuds/kanasvetlana
Summary: If only the sword stopped talking, it would not end so badly. Or so Viktor thought. This is my first work to be published in this fandom, enjoy!





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the OOC thing, not to mention the fault in the references used. Also, Viktor thinks too much here, I think. This is an English version of my own work in my mother language, so please have mercy...
> 
> Oh, and hello! Nice to meet you. Thank you for reading.

"Tell him."

"No."

Both of them had been fighting over the decision ever since Flik left the inn for an afternoon walk. Viktor thought that his one and only companion would prefer a me-time after their last fight at Dunan, waving goodbye to Riou and the others. Thus, he chose to stay in their room, even though the existence of Star Dragon Sword started to make him regret his choice.

"Let me tell you something, you clawless bear," said the sword, "communication is key--"

"Would you please," the dark-haired man sighed in frustration, "knock it off?! I am trying to have a good rest here, without having you rest in a cave just like before."

"How dare you threaten the mighty Star Dragon Sword. Try that again, and I will tell Flik about the way your heart longing for him."

Knowing that his answers would only result in the worse act, Viktor kept silent. His lungs held more and more air, while his eyes closed deeply. What a terrible choice! If only he also left for beer and snacks without the sword, he would spend his evening without endless bickering. Thanks to that chatty sword, the soft bed where Viktor was laying on felt even worse than shit.

At least, the sword did not attack him physically.

"Why so silent? You made me think that you're planning something like tying me up in stables."

"Whatever," and Viktor tried to sink his face into the comfy pillows.

"At least, those horses in the stables are better than you in everything," the sword added, "and I can tell you why. Look, there's a mirror. Look at yourself. A melancholic grizzly bear without claws, nor fangs, not to mention courage."

Viktor was one step closer to throw the bossy sword out of the window, but he realized it would harm people.

The thoughts about Flik suddenly flew to him. Once, Flik told him that listening to the sword would cause nothing on him but a waste of time. He did that to calm Viktor down, of course.

Time after time, Viktor agreed.

He finally realized that Star Dragon Sword, in the end, was only a sword. Therefore, a sword would never understand the way humans do things. That's why the sword could easily comment heartlessly without fully understanding the problem that humans face, and so, it's a waste of time.

And of course, the sword would never understand the whole story of Flik and Odessa.

And of course, the sword would never understand about Viktor, which was indifference to it. He also did not understand what he wanted for so long. What or who he longed for after all this time? He chose to left the question unanswered, unheard by anyone.

Family? Probably, and there's something more. Daisy was the first person he could ever recall if someone mentioned the word "home" to him, but the girl remained as a friend from his childhood, waiting for his homecoming before the Neclord incident happened.

And there was Barbara, whom he owed so much before the start of his long journey. If it's not her, probably Viktor would never reach the Liberation Army, fighting together to complete the daring quest of Tir McDohl.

And there was Anabelle, the (former) Mayor of Muse, someone who was also dear to him. It might not seem like it, but her death caused Viktor to grieve in silence whenever the night came. The assassination affected Viktor too much, even he gave up on keeping someone inside his little heart ever since. Although those bar girls were flashing their eyes to him (and Flik, of course), his smallest smile to them was not genuine any more. He considered himself done with chasing skirts, and also, falling in love.

Or so he thought.

There was Flik, the only one who could stand being with him until this time, not to mention the first one to ever listen to his past. The one and only companion Viktor could ever trust until now. The one who convinced him to set up his mercenary, with Viktor as the leader, whom he dedicated his total devotion.

Probably, they stuck together for a little too long to the point that the blue bandana started to feel like home to Viktor.

Once again, Viktor sighed heavily, letting more cold air filled his lungs. His eyes were tired, tracing the patterns on the ceiling above. In the end, he stared at the thin wall dividing him and Flik in the other room beside him.

He had enough of the swords' blabbering, enough to call it a day.

"So, any thoughts on why, when, and how could you start being keen on Flik?"

"Shut it, frickin' sword. Just let me sleep."

"So, you like the color blue?"

"I told you, just stop."

"It has to be his features, then. I bet you dreamed of his flashy eyelashes."

"Shh."

"I wonder why it has to be Flik, you've seen cuter guys even until now. Some of them can take care of you. Some of them can cook good food."

No answer heard after the comment. However, it seemed that the Star Dragon Sword would never pity him. Displeased with Viktor's reaction, the sword hovered around from its place, moving its hilt to hit Viktor's waist on the bed three times.

Sharing his bed with the fussy sword felt terrible to Viktor, but he was too exhausted to resist.

Viktor could not help to glance on the sword beside him, hearing it sighed.

"Let me tell you a truth," the sword started again, "and it's about my thoughts on him. The first time I saw both of you, I realized he was gorgeous with his sky blue eyes. What's more, his politeness flattered me. He was so different from you."

"Yeah," said Viktor without thinking. In seconds, he probably would leave this room for a drink.

"He's sexy."

"Damn right."

Viktor was about to left his bed when the sword added again.

"Among those people who partnered with you, Flik is the only one for you to trust. He could handle everything you asked him to do. Remember when he helped you with your bear-mercenary-something-force? If it's not him, your reports would be scattered everywhere. Also, he thought your banner sucks, but he stopped commenting because you liked it very much. Yes, that's it. He's delicate even to someone like you."

Ah, reports.

Now that the sword mentioned about it, Viktor finally recalled another memory about them together. It took place in their headquarter, not long before he lifted Riou from the river. It was when he saw Flik being awake in the middle of the night, surrounded by paperwork.

He tried to help, but those letters got him confused after thirty minutes. Flik let out a small laugh after caught him sighed, telling him to sleep. He said that this kind of job did not suit Viktor, and that's why he's here with him.

"Among those people who traveled with you, only Flik could stand everything about you."

Again, a little silence caught them up.

Viktor was busy with his thoughts and memories. The sword, finally, let him think straight for a while. No one spoke before Viktor murmured in a soft voice.

"Yes," he said, "or not. Honestly, it wasn't right."

The sword became angry. Raising from his place, the sword flew above Viktor's belly.

"How could you?! I am Star Dragon Sword, and I am always right! Which part of my sentence was wrong? Speak to me!!"

"Shut it, you'll disturb everyone here. It's only a little mistake."

"Speak to me!!"

"It was not those people who traveled with me," Viktor blinked to the empty air, "because, in my opinion, there were no people. It has been Flik until now, and only him."

And Viktor smiled.

The sword, however, added no comment about this act. It's always like that whenever Viktor heard Flik called him. It's the same smile when he walked behind Flik, sometimes being followed by his soft sigh. Even when they walked side to side, the smile sometimes appeared, mostly when Viktor took a little glance to the man beside him.

The smile was gone completely when he heard someone knocked on his door.

He rushed from the bed and opened the door in a hurry. It was like magic. The smile came back when he found out who was outside.

"Hello, Flik," he answered delightedly, "finished with your walk? Where were you, the bathhouse? Hehehe! You're red, I mean, your face."

Flik was silence. He coughed twice, putting his palm on his mouth. Blue eyes caught Viktor's, looking kinda-angry.

"What are you," he protested, "a dumb? You know what? I can... hear you. Yes. Everything."

And now, Viktor lost his cool. Of course, he knew what Flik talked about. Too bad, the sword did not try to break the moment without shitty commentaries anymore.

"...what?"

"I can hear you," Flik replied, "because I was here, waiting to knock your door. But you... you're so busy... with the chatty sword. And... uh, the walls, you know, ...are thin."

"But Flik- "

He stopped when Flik reached for his wrist, face down. His cheeks became even redder.

"Now that you're finished talking with the sword," said Flik, "it's my turn to talk with you. Come, Viktor, to my room. Now."


End file.
